warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011
Vicky Holmes answered various fans' questions on the Warriors Official Forum on July 27th, 2011. Information Revealed On the Characters ThunderClan *Hollyleaf will play a big role in the final books of Omen of the Stars.Revealed on the Official Forum *Firestar has two lives at the beginning of The Last Hope. *Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing have the same spirits as their ancient counterparts. *Cinderpelt was in love with Firestar. *Thornclaw will not have a mate. *Cinderheart will find out about her past life as Cinderpelt. **True. *Vicky would personally like to have Cinderheart as the next ThunderClan leader. *Cinderheart broke up with Lionblaze because she was overwhelmed by his destiny. *Hazeltail will get a love interest. **Unsure: By the end of The Last Hope, a love interest involving Hazeltail was never shown. *Millie's behavior towards Blossomfall and Bumblestripe is caused by grief over Briarlight's injury. *Blossomfall isn't evil, and only joined the Dark Forest because she felt neglected. *Hollyleaf is alive, and more will be revealed about her fate in The Forgotten Warrior. She is the "forgotten warrior." *Briarlight's injuries are permanent. *Brightheart will be expecting kits in The Last Hope. **True.Revealed in The Last Hope page 216 *Mousefur never had any interest in having a mate. *When Cinderheart goes to StarClan, she will either go as Cinderheart, or as two separate cats, Cinderheart and Cinderpelt. *Brightheart will not have an apprentice before Omen of the Stars is over. **True. *Brambleclaw probably cannot forgive Squirrelflight. **False: they make up in The Last Hope. *Lionblaze and Cinderheart might get back together. **True.Revealed in The Last Hope , page 242 *Firestar is six years old at the time of the chat. **False: Firestar is seven years old. See: Events Timeline ShadowClan *Tigerstar really did lose all nine of his lives when he was killed by Scourge, because his sharp claws sliced through enough organs to kill him nine times. *Tigerstar was accepted by StarClan because he showed strong leadership qualities and made ShadowClan strong and fearsome again. WindClan *Crowfeather will appear in the final books of Omen of the Stars. **True. *Deadfoot might be Crowfeather's father. RiverClan *Vicky hopes that Rainflower is sorry for how she treated Crookedstar, and makes up with him in StarClan. SkyClan *Modern SkyClan might not appear again after SkyClan and the Stranger. *The cats that help Jayfeather find the catmint (Brightspirit, Shiningheart, and Braveheart) in Long Shadows are from SkyClan. Cats Outside Clans *Ravenpaw will never have a mate or kits. *Midnight will reappear in the series. **True, Midnight appears frequently in The Last Hope.Revealed in the prologue of The Last Hope *The Tribe of Rushing Water will not reappear in Omen of the Stars, but they may show up again elsewhere. *Because of his powers and knowledge, Rock feels that he cannot afford to show emotion. *The ginger cat in the tunnels in Sign of the Moon has appeared before. *Sol will appear in The Forgotten Warrior. **True. *Mitzi from Crookedstar's Promise could be the same Mitzi in A Clan in Need However, the descriptions for the cats don't match. *Ravenpaw and Barley would rather die than let the BloodClan cats take over their barn, and they safely are in control of it. Other Information The Books *Vicky would love to do a WindClan Super Edition, possibly featuring Tallstar. *The fifth series will feature the very first Clans in the forest. *The fifth series does not have a title yet. *''The Forgotten Warrior'' is about how difficult it is to go back to a life you thought you'd left behind. It's also about forgiveness, and acceptance, and coming to terms with guilt. *There will be no special powers in the fifth series. Clan Life *The uses of herbs were taken from Culpeper's Herbal by Nicolas Culpeper. Warriors *The first leaders were named after the areas of the forest in which they lived. *The elders who stayed behind in the forest died of old age. *There will be survivors after the battle with the Dark Forest. Places *Landmarks by the lake are not based on real places, such as the island, and the Sky Oak. The Authors *Vicky most relates to Ravenpaw. *Vicky was sad writing Cinderpelt's death. *Vicky thinks the best book she has worked on is Bluestar's Prophecy. *Vicky played violin and flute when she was younger. *Vicky wishes she could change the name for motorized vehicles (monsters) because she "absolutely hates it!" *If she could be a cat, Vicky would be the RiverClan medicine cat. *Vicky used to have a lot of cats when she was a child in a barn. *Vicky has a dog called Missy. *If Vicky were a cat, her name would be Mousepaw. *If Vicky could choose where she wanted to tour, she would choose Russia, Japan, and Finland, because she loves cold places. *Vicky had an idea about bringing Midnight back as a villain, but her editor talked her out of it. References and Citations Category:Erin Hunter Chat